


Masterlist of Canon

by Dutchfish



Category: Midsomer Murders - All Media Types
Genre: Also three interviews, Episode references, From memory, Likely to contain errors, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutchfish/pseuds/Dutchfish
Summary: A collection of canonical information about the DSes of Midsomer (+ the episodes they are revealed in) and some interpretations of those. Feel free to use this as a fanfic reference, that's what I am doing.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 27





	Masterlist of Canon

I put together a list of information tidbits about Troy, Scott, Jones, Nelson, and Winter and the episodes they appear in. Perhaps I will add other characters at some point, but not now. These tidbits will be in episode order and from memory. Therefore, if I haven’t seen the episode in a while I will mark them with an x, if I am really uncertain about the details I’ll add a questionmark behind the x. If I happen to be uncertain about the episode it is said in, I’ll add a ~. I might edit bits later if they clear up. You may notice that I recall more from Jones’ episodes, though I feel like he also just revealed more shit about himself. Also, I did have an episode list open while writing, so episode titles are not from memory.

Also, some things listed may seem very random (especially with Jones), but I put them there because this is my list and I can do what I want. At places I did add some interpretation I drew from the things said or other observations.

Troy:

  * Homophobic [various]
  * Bad driver [various]
  * Joyce mentions that she would like to get to know Troy [The Killings at Badger's Drift] 
    * The way she words it implies that Troy has not been DS for long
  * Transphobic/dragphobic [Written in Blood x?]
  * Troy mentions a ‘we’ being unable to buy a gift for his mother [Written in Blood x?] 
    * Likely to have siblings
  * His mother doesn’t own a car [Written in Blood x] 
    * The fact that it is his _mother_ who doesn’t have a car and not his _parents_ implies that his father is not in the picture (either daddy is dead or they’re divorced)
  * Went to school somewhere near Midsomer Worthy [Strangler’s Wood x?]
  * Played cricket in school [Dead Man’s Eleven]
  * Good at cricket [Dead Man’s Eleven]
  * Uncomfortable around old people [Blue Herrings x]
  * Superstitious [Beyond the Grave x?]
  * Into comics [Market for Murder x]
  * Got promoted to DI in Middlesbrough [The Green Man]
  * Attended Cully's wedding [Blood Wedding]
  * Homophobia and other phobias came from youthful ignorance [Daniel Casey - saga interview]



Scott:

  * Transferred from London [Bad Tidings x]
  * Lives above a post office [Bad Tidings x?~]
  * Learnt violent interrogation techniques before coming to Midsomer [Dead in the Water x]
  * Allergic to orchids [Orchis Fatalis x]
  * Has at least basic knowledge of world topography [Hidden Depths x]
  * His mother would put on ‘Midsomer Rhapsody’ when she wanted ‘us’ out of the house [Midsomer Rhapsody x?] 
    * Suggests that he has siblings
  * Last mentioned to be sick [House in the Woods x]
  * Bad driver [John Hopkins - BBC radio Bristol interview] 
    * John Hopkins had only just gotten his driver’s licence before he joined the cast. After having driven once on set he never did so again. He implies that Scott is a bad driver by saying that there was a little joke about/reference to it in an episode and by suggesting Scott dying by driving off a cliff.
  * Never mentioned if Dan is short for Daniel



Jones:

  * First appeared as a PC [House in the Woods x]
  * Pretty much got the job because he gave his opinion unasked and Scott was sick [House in the Woods x]
  * Acting DC and then promoted permanently [House in the Woods x]
  * Eager to learn [Vixen’s Run x]
  * Can dance salsa [Vixen’s Run x]
  * Thinks it’s a bad idea to date someone linked to an active case [Vixen’s Run x] 
    * Does so anyhow [Blood Wedding]
  * Willing to question Barnaby [Down Among the Dead Men x]
  * Holds a frilly dress against himself and asks Barnaby how it looks [Down Among the Dead Men x?]
  * Got an uncle called Harry who is somehow linked to the Timber yard in Elverton-cum-Latterly [Country Matters x?] 
    * Uncle Harry likely lives in Midsomer
  * Gets extremely awkward when faced with porn [Country Matters x]
  * Can sing [Death in Chorus x]
  * Got promoted to DS [Last Year’s Model x]
  * Can dance [Dance with the Dead x]
  * Used to be a Freemason [King’s Crystal x]
  * Speeddated at some point (possibly a joke) [The Axeman Cometh x]
  * Was born in Wales, but grew up in Midsomer [The Axeman Cometh x]
  * Hadn’t been in Wales for years [Death and Dust x]
  * Has an uncle obsessed with a certain Welsh song and therefore knows that song in multiple languages [Death and Dust x]
  * Doesn’t speak Welsh [Death and Dust x]
  * Got a grandfather who was a cabinet maker [They Seek Him Here x]
  * Can distinguish genuine antique cabinets from fakes [They Seek Him Here x]
  * Knows karate (possibly a joke) [Death in a Chocolate box x]
  * Heteronormative thinking [Shot at Dawn x]
  * Apologised for heteronormative thinking [Shot at Dawn x?]
  * Supporting characters turned to him when the Welsh were mentioned (my English isn’t good enough to hear his accent, but this proves that he does have one to me) [Blood Wedding]
  * Was usher at Cully’s wedding [Blood Wedding]
  * Cully’s confidant [Blood Wedding]
  * Said ‘nice to meet you’ to Troy [Blood Wedding] 
    * How the fuck have they never met before? (The Killings at Badger's Drift aired in 1997 and Jones was already PC in Midsomer in 1995)
  * Walked away from a stripper/pole dancer at a bachelor party [Left for Dead]
  * Best friends with Mark Purdy in primary school [Left for Dead] 
    * Mark Purdy was said to have been 13 in an event that took place 19 years ago. He is therefore about 32 in the episode, it is likely that Jones is around the same age (younger than Jason Hughes)
    * Nothing said about secondary school. This implies to me that Jones lived in Dunsten, but then moved or didn’t go to the same secondary school.. Or both
  * Served with Mark Purdy as PC for a while [Left for Dead] 
    * They responded to a call involving Jack Purdy and Louise, this implies to me that they worked in Midsomer
  * Was Mark Purdy’s best man after the death of Jack Purdy [Left for Dead]
  * Barnaby mentions that Jones is possibly attracted to PC Gail Stephens [Midsomer Life]
  * Enthusiastic about Halloween [The Magician’s Nephew x~]
  * _Really_ likes Christmas [Days of Misrule x~] 
    * People with unhappy childhoods often aren’t as enthusiastic about holidays (in my experience)
  * His grandmother once saw a ghost walk through a wall [Talking to the Dead]
  * Morbid curiosity [Talking to the Dead] 
    * Why else would you climb into an iron maiden willingly?
  * His _Welsh_ gran told him what the witch’s sign looks like [Talking to the Dead] 
    * The distinction of _Welsh_ gran implies this is a different grandmother than the one that saw a ghost walk through a wall. It also implies that his other gran isn’t Welsh.
    * Also, both his grans are superstitious
  * Thinks office romances are a bad idea [Talking to the Dead]
  * Plays golf [The Dogleg Murders x]
  * Got an uncle who runs a pigfarm [The Black Book x]
  * Able to recognise certain pig breeds [The Black Book x]
  * Enjoys fishing [The Black Book x]
  * Good at cricket [Secrets and Spies x]
  * Plays for the Midsomer Parva village team [Secrets and Spies x]
  * Awkward when faced with porn [Secrets and Spies x]
  * Somehow managed to get tanks on the lawn of Allenby House [Secrets and Spies x]
  * Competitive with Stephens [The Glitch x (and others)]
  * Works on an investigation independent from Barnaby [The Glitch x]
  * Works on an investigation independent from Barnaby [The Creeper x]
  * Buys a tailored suit that is made to look like one from a film [The Made-to-Measure Murders x?]
  * Knows how to shoot [Blood on the Saddle x]
  * Used to box back in Wales [The Noble Art x] 
    * Did he live there for a while after all?
  * Takes the lead on a murder investigation [Fit for Murder]
  * Seems upset about Tom’s retirement [Fit for Murder]
  * Took lead on a case when Tom Barnaby was on holiday [Death in the Slow Lane x]
  * Knows who the local gossips are [Dark Secrets]
  * His gran is the main gossip of either Causton or the Binghams [Dark Secrets ?]
  * Frustrated with his love life [Dark Secrets]
  * Attended Salsa classes at some point [Dark Secrets]
  * Actually asks Barnaby for advice on love [Dark Secrets/Murder of Innocence x]
  * Seems reluctant to donate money to a donkey sanctuary [Echoes of the Dead x]
  * Got another cop sacked because his wife ran a brothel [Echoes of the Dead x?]
  * Went on an undercover course in Miami [The Oblong Murders x]
  * Didn’t shave while in Miami, resulting in a short beard [The Oblong Murders x]
  * Went undercover in a cult while technically on holiday [The Oblong Murders x]
  * Member of a shooting club [The Sleeper Under the Hill x?]
  * Reluctant to believe a cop who he is friendly with could be dirty [The Sleeper Under the Hill x]
  * Dressed up as a nun [A Sacred Trust x]
  * Tricked into buying ice cream for John Barnaby [A Rare Bird x]
  * John Barnaby calls him a snob [The Dark Rider x~]
  * Jokes about he himself being stoned or drunk [The Dark Rider x]
  * Uses his gran as informant [The Dark Rider x]
  * Got put on a hitlist during his first ever murder case as a PC [Murder of Innocence x?] 
    * There is a lot more Jones history in this episode, but I really don’t recall all the details
  * Was already working as a PC in Midsomer in 1995 [Murder of Innocence x]
  * Dated a firefighter for six months [Murder of Innocence x]
  * Confident in court [Murder of Innocence x]
  * Barnaby calls him by his first name when he almost got hit by a car [Murder of Innocence x] 
    * Can’t remember if he also did this in other moments where Jones got hurt or when their discussion is more personal.
  * Used to get tucked into bed with local legends by his gran [Written in the Stars x]
  * Implied to feel attraction towards Kate in multiple episodes, but most clearly in [Written in the Stars x~]
  * His gran is into astrology [Written in the Stars x~]
  * Was lead in a case when John Barnaby was away for a conference [The Sicilian Defence x]
  * ’Doesn’t count’ as a man when John says there were only women (make of that what you want) [Schooled in Murder]
  * Got promoted to DI in Brighton [The Christmas Haunting x]
  * Send a letter addressed to Sykes in which he suggests that Sarah and John call their baby Ben [The Christmas Haunting x] 
    * I am convinced they would have had Betty been a boy
  * Kate lived with him when she was just transferred to Brighton [Habeas Corpus x?]
  * Grew a beard [Habeas Corpus x]
  * Went undercover as a professional cricketer [Last Man Out x] 
    * And somehow goes unrecognised as Localy McLocalface
  * Very good at cricket [Last Man Out x] 
    * Apparently Jason Hughes could’ve gone professional hadn’t he gone into acting [don't recall which interview this was mentioned, possibly multiple]
  * Had a PE teacher called Jack Morris [Last Man Out x]
  * Is Betty’s godfather [Last Man Out x]
  * Bought Betty a bunny plushie [Last Man Out x]
  * His gran had something medical [Last Man Out x?]
  * Is still in regular contact with Kate [Last Man Out x]
  * Sarah only asks him about his gran and Kate [Last Man Out x]
  * Used to think John Barnaby had trouble seeing [Last Man Out x]
  * Once had his coffee nabbed by Tom Barnaby [~]
  * Reluctant to donate money to a church [~]
  * Suffers from hangry [ ~ Episode with Stephens as a DC]
  * Never mentions his parents
  * Referred to as Benjamin by Dr. Bullard [Several episodes] {Contributed by Mer}
  * Comment on the Midsomer wiki page: when the fuck does he say that he used to have a crush on Joyce because idfk



Nelson:

  * Bit awkward during the case [The Christmas Haunting x] 
    * It felt to me like he just got promoted to DS
  * Rents a room from Kate [The Christmas Haunting x]
  * Unaccustomed to country life [Let Us Prey x]
  * Appalled by Kate’s sanitary standards [Let Us Prey x]
  * Jogs before breakfast [Let Us Prey x]
  * Drinks green tea for breakfast [Let Us Prey x?]
  * Thinks pumas really do walk around in the British countryside [Wild Harvest]
  * Super awkward in Denmark [The Killings of Copenhagen]
  * Was into magic tricks as a kid [Murder by Magic x]
  * Moved into a bed and breakfast when Kate transferred to Brighton [Habeas Corpus x?]
  * Gets called a snob by Barnaby [Habeas Corpus x]
  * Went to do some undercover course/gig [The Village that Rose from the Dead ?]
  * Sent flowers for Sykes [The Village that Rose from the Dead ?]



Winter (SEASON 21 STUFF AT THE END)

  * Met Kam before at some course thing [The Village that Rose from the Dead ?]
  * Likes sushi [The Village that Rose from the Dead ~]
  * Gets called Jones by Barnaby [Last Man Out x]
  * Supernatural skeptic [The Ghost of Causton Abbey]
  * Did end up learning about other Midsomer ghost stories [The Ghost of Causton Abbey]
  * Doesn’t know his Shakespeare [The Ghost of Causton Abbey]
  * Went to buy wine after he fell into the mud and got completely covered in it [Death of the Small Coppers x] 
    * Did not wash before arriving at the Barnaby’s
  * Into comics and cosplay [Drawing Dead x]
  * Very fit [The Lions of Causton x]
  * Owns Christmas themed socks [Till Death Do Us Part x]
  * Forgets to do the laundry (claimed) [Till Death Do Us Part x?]
  * Got a twitter [~ Season 19]
  * No mentions of Jamie being a nickname for James



SEASON 21:

  * Does extreme mud runs (while representing Causton police) [With Baited Breath]
  * Less skeptical about the existence of a monster fish [With Baited Breath]



I also have some more character interpretations based on these and other snippets. Perhaps one day I’ll add a second chapter with those. Also other funky headcanons and general vibes. Feel free to comment if you have additions or corrections, as I said before; this is from memory.


End file.
